1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) magnetoresistive (MR) sensor structure for two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR).
2. Background of the Invention
One type of conventional magnetoresistive (MR) sensor used as the read head in magnetic recording disk drives is a “spin-valve” sensor based on the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect. A GMR spin-valve sensor has a stack of layers that includes two ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic electrically conductive spacer layer, which is typically copper (Cu) or silver (Ag). One ferromagnetic layer adjacent to the spacer layer has its magnetization direction fixed, such as by being pinned by exchange coupling with an adjacent antiferromagnetic layer, and is referred to as the reference or pinned layer. The other ferromagnetic layer adjacent to the spacer layer has its magnetization direction free to rotate in the presence of an external magnetic field and is referred to as the free layer. With a sense current applied to the sensor, the rotation of the free-layer magnetization relative to the pinned-layer magnetization due to the presence of an external magnetic field is detectable as a change in electrical resistance. If the sense current is directed perpendicularly through the planes of the layers in the sensor stack, the sensor is referred to as a current-perpendicular-to-the-plane (CPP) sensor.
In addition to CPP-GMR read heads, another type of CPP sensor is a magnetic tunnel junction sensor, also called a tunneling MR or TMR sensor, in which the nonmagnetic spacer layer is a very thin nonmagnetic tunnel barrier layer. In a CPP-TMR sensor the amount of tunneling current through the layers depends on the relative orientation of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. In a CPP-TMR read head the nonmagnetic spacer layer is formed of an electrically insulating material, such as TiO2, MgO or Al2O3.
A proposed technology that uses multiple CPP-MR sensors is two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR). In TDMR, multiple sensors that are located on a single structure access the same or adjacent data tracks to obtain signals that are processed jointly. This allows the data tracks to be placed closer together, resulting in an increase in areal data bit density. In addition to increasing areal density, TDMR may provide an increased readback data rate if data from multiple data tracks are read concurrently. A structure with multiple stacked read sensors for TDMR is described in US 2013/0286502 A1.
Each of the individual CPP-MR sensors in a TDMR read head structure is required to be located between two shields of magnetically permeable material that shield the sensors from recorded data bits that are neighboring the data bit being read. During readback, the shields ensure that each sensor reads only the information from its target bits.
In a TDMR sensor structure, such as a structure with two or more stacked sensors, a problem arises due to skew of the sensors at the inside diameter (ID) and outside diameter (OD) regions of the disk. This is because the sensors are supported on a radial actuator that causes the sensors to make an arcuate path across the disk. At the mid-diameter (MD) regions of the disk the skew angle θ (the angle between a line orthogonal to the sensor and the data track) is near zero. However, at the ID and OD regions the skew angle can be up to 15-20 degrees, depending on the geometry of the actuator and disk. This may result in the sensors being misaligned from their target tracks. Reducing the spacing between the stacked sensors can reduce the skew effect; however the magnetic shields must have a minimum thickness to be effective, which limits how close the sensors can be spaced.
What is needed is a stacked CPP-MR sensor structure for TDMR that minimizes the effect of head skew.